


Your Call

by VirusZeref



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BUT NOOOOOO I MADE IT A SHORT FIC, Batfamily Feels, Cutesy, Dancing and Singing, Family Fluff, Fluff, IT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE A DRABBLE, M/M, Marriage Proposal, a lot of fluff, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/pseuds/VirusZeref
Summary: “Will you marry me?”“TT, beloved…..of course”.In which Jon proposes to Damian





	Your Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdflashshipper (kateshines)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateshines/gifts).



> So this was an early birthday fic for Rob (birdflashshipper (katshines)! They got me into Birdflash and I'm here to stay!!!
> 
> The song Jon sings is called, Your Call by Secondhand Serenade. I recommend you look it up and go to 2:37 when it reaches that point in the fic
> 
> ENJOY!!!

It was a quiet summer’s night at the Wayne Manor.

The family plus the Kents were in the backyard, Alfred was providing freshly squeezed lemonade for everyone. Babs and Stephanie were busy gossiping with Cass pitching in one-word answers and nods.

The boys (except Damian) were playing with Titus who was happy to run around in the grass chasing after the ball.

Damian was with his boyfriend, Jon on the steps watching Jason carry Tim on his shoulders while Dick was trying to stop Titus from tackling the two.

Jon chuckled and kissed Damian’s forehead, “Your family is chaotic”

Damian clicked his tongue making his signature ‘tt’, “Both our lives are chaotic beloved…I wouldn’t have it any other way”. Jon snorted and got up, dragging the older young adult to his feet. Jon wrapped his hands around Damian’s waist and started turning them in a slow circle like they were dancing.

“Beloved?” Damian tilted his head, looking confused at his lover. Jon nodded to Alfred who turned on the radio. A song started playing, grower louder. Jon and Damian danced down the steps and into the grass.

“Jon..what are you doing?”

“ _I was born to tell you I love you_ ” Jon sang out, spinning the Arabic male in a slow circle. 

 _I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh_  
_Cause every breath that you will take_  
_When you are sitting next to me_  
_Will bring life into my deepest hopes,_  
_What’s your fantasy?_  
_What’s yours?_

Damian sucked a short breath as Jon kept singing, his cheeks flushed a bright red. He turned and looked back at his family. Dick grinned, while Jason and Tim took pictures on their cell phones.

They all looked so…knowing about something he didn’t

What was going on?

_And I’m tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home_

Jon’s voice rose, and Damian gasped as his feet left the ground, Jon spinning them both in the air. He barked out a laugh, his arms wrapping around his boyfriend’s neck.

 _I was born to tell you I love you_  
_And I am torn to do what I have to_  
  
_And I was born to tell you I love you_  
_And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine_  
_Stay with me tonight_  
_(I know everything you wanted isn’t anything you have)_

Jon set them both down, Damian hummed pleased turning to his family. _  
_

“You all know something..what is it?”

“Dami…”

Damian turned back to Jon, who was on one knee, his blue eyes shining with pure happiness and slight nervousness. He put out a small black box from his jean’s pocket and opened it. 

A golden ring was embedded in the plush cushions.

“Damian Wayne Al Ghul…son of Batman. Love of my life. I will do what I have to…to make you mine forever…” Jon swallowed and looked at Damian’s face with determination.

“Will you marry me?”

“TT, beloved…..of course”.

Jon grinned and kissed Damian, raising them both into the air again. Damian felt the ring slip onto his ring finger. 

“Mom, Dad! Damian said yes! He said yes!”

Damian had to laugh at Jon’s childish.

After all, he was going to be with the other forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and tell me what you think! There maybe a super slow burn Damijon series in the future XD


End file.
